wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
WWE WrestleMania XXIV
"Snow ((Hey Oh))" (Red Hot Chili Peppers) |frase="The Biggest WrestleMania Under the Sun" |Nome do PPV = WrestleMania |Promoção = World Wrestling Entertainment |Brand=Raw SmackDown ECW |Data =30 de março de 2008 |Público =74.635 |Arena =Citrus Bowl |Cidade =Orlando, Florida | evento anterior =No Way Out 2008 | próximo evento =Backlash 2008 | evento anterior2=WrestleMania 23 | evento=WrestleMania | próximo evento2 =WrestleMania XXV }} WrestleMania XXIV foi o vigésimo quarto evento do pay-pey-view anual WrestleMania produzido pela World Wrestling Entertainment. Participaram lutadores das brands RAW, ECW e Smackdown!. Aconteceu no dia 30 de março de 2008 no Citrus Bowl em Orlando, Flórida. O departamento de esportes da Florida estima que a WrestleMania XXIV trouxe 25 milhões de dólares para a economia local, além de criar vários empregos temporários para atender aos mais de 70.000 visitantes do evento. Qualificatórias para o Money in the Bank |- !# !Luta |- !colspan=2 style="background: #cccccc;" align=center|RAW (18 de fevereiro) |- |1 |Jeff Hardy derrotou Snitsky |- |2 |Mr. Kennedy derrotou Val Venis |- !colspan=2 style="background: #cccccc;" align=center|SmackDown (22 de fevereiro) |- |3 |Shelton Benjamin derrotou Jimmy Wang Yang |- !colspan=2 style="background: #cccccc;" align=center|RAW (25 de fevereiro) |- |4 |Chris Jericho derrotou Jeff Hardy |- |5 |Carlito derrotou Cody Rhodes |- !colspan=2 style="background: #cccccc;" align=center|SmackDown (9 de março) |- |6 |MVP derrotou Jamie Noble |- !colspan=2 style="background: #cccccc;" align=center|ECW (11 de março) |- |7 |CM Punk derrotou Big Daddy V |- !colspan=2 style="background: #cccccc;" align=center|SmackDown (14 de março) |- |8 |John Morrison derrotou The Miz |- |} Resultados |- !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'#' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Lutas' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Estipulação' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Tempo' |- |Dark match |Kane eliminou por último Mark Henry. Com o resultado Kane garantiu o direito de ser o desafiante número um, pelo ECW Championship. . |24-man interpromotional battle royal |06:23 |- |1 |John "Bradshaw" Layfield derrotou Finlay (com Hornswoggle). JBL fez o pin em Finlay com uma "Clothesline from Hell". |Belfast Brawl |09:10 |- |2 |CM Punk derrotou Shelton Benjamin, Chris Jericho, Carlito, MVP, Mr. Kennedy e John Morrison. Punk venceu ao pegar a maleta suspensa sobre o ringue. |Money in the Bank ladder match |13:58 |- |3 |Batista derrotou Umaga. Batista fez o pin em Umaga depois de uma "Batista Bomb". |Battle for Brand Supremacy |07:07 |- |4 |Kane derrotou Chavo Guerrero ©. Para ser o novo ECW Champion. Kane fez o pin em Chavo depois de um "Chokeslam". |Singles match |00:10 |- |5 |Shawn Michaels derrotou Ric Flair. Michaels fez o pin em Flair depois de um "Sweet Chin Music". |Career Threatening match |20:23 |- |6 |Beth Phoenix e Melina (com Santino Marella) derrotaram Maria e Ashley. Phoenix fez o pin em Maria depois de um "Fisherman suplex". |Playboy BunnyMania Lumberjack match |05:57 |- |7 |Randy Orton © derrotou Triple H e John Cena. Para manter o WWE Championship. Orton fez o pin em Cena depois de acertar um "Concussion Kick" em Triple H que tinha acertado um "Pedigree" em Cena. |Triple threat match |14:06 |- |8 |Floyd Mayweather, Jr. derrotou The Big Show. Big Show não conseguiu se levantar após ter recebido três golpes com um "soco inglês". |No holds barred match |11:39 |- |9 |The Undertaker derrotou Edge ©. Para ser o novo World Heavyweight Champion. Undertaker obrigou Edge a desistir com o "Gogoplata". |Singles match |23:50 |- |} Vídeo Ligações externas *Vídeo The Undertaker vs. Edge parte 1 *Vídeo The Undertaker vs. Edge parte 2 *Vídeo The Undertaker vs. Edge Final